She's in Love With the Boy
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Song fic about Sally Hewitt and Jordy Verrill falling more into love. Texas Chainsaw Massacre Creepshow crossover. Both TCM families used. JordyxOC and hints at StretchxLeatherface. Song is by Trisha Yearwood


Sally Hewitt sat on the front porch of her family's run down southern styled manor. It sat on acres of farmland in Texas. Only a dirt road cut through the tall grass. Long ago, her folks put down the tools and reopened an old slaughterhouse. An oak tree sat next to the road.

An old swing hung down and that's where her niece and nephew played. Jed and Tina. She watched as seven year old Jed pushed five year old Tina on the swing. Her twin brother sat next to her with his boom box. He flicked on the radio sighed. "I keep forgettin' that Stretch is no longer on tha radio."

She gave Chop-Top a one armed hug. "At least she's part of the family now," said Sally, motioning to the kitchen window. It's lacy curtains were pulled and they both could see a very pregnant Stretch and Mama in there, making dinner. "Find a station that plays that hippie dippy shit!"

Sally figured she and her twin could dance the night away since neither of them had plans. Travis County ain't never had a whole lot goin' on, ever! Chop-Top found a station and smiled when he saw, over yonder, coming up the road in a cloud of wet dust, was a beat up Chevy truck. The truck that belonged to her boyfriend, Jordy Verrill. Sally's twin sighed. He pulled up to the house and honked the horn.

Sally looked at Chop-Top. The Nam ventern gave her shove out of the swing. "Go before da-" began Chop-Top. Hoytt rushed out from the house with a shot gun. "Before daddy goes nuts and grabs his gun."

"He ain't worth a living! When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick!" screamed Hoytt, shooting his gun at Jordy, who ducked, allowing the bullet to pass through the back window.

"Daddy, Sally's young and man, she just don't care." said Chop-Top. "She'd follow Jordy anywhere."

Sally and Chop-Top's older brother, Drayton, came out after hearing the gunshot and screaming. "Daddy! She's in love with the boy and even if they have to runaway, she's gonna marry that boy someday!"

Sally slid into Jordy's truck and kissed him on the cheek as he blushed from her brother's words. He drove them to the drive-in to see a double feature. Jordy parked in the very last row. Neither of them cared about the movies playing. They were more interested in each other.

Neckin' and touchin'. Something they couldn't do at Jordy's farm, he had a bit of a weed problem and if they did this at Sally's, her daddy knew how to castrate humans. The movie ended and so did their grope fest. They stopped into a little diner to get some BBQ. Jordy slipped something on her hand. She glanced down and saw it was a ring. "My high school ring will have to do 'til I can buy a weddin' band."

Sally snuggled up to him. "My daddy might say you ain't worth a livin' and that when it comes to brains, you got the short end of the stick, but I am young and I just don't care," she giggled. "Of course I'll marry you, Jordy Verrill."

He drove her home and WE was waiting for them. A shot gun in his lap. Sally groaned. "I thought our family motto was the saw is family!"

They neared WE and he pointed the gun at Jordy's chest. "Her daddy's been waitin' up 'til half past twelve!" growled WE.

They snuck into the house and with Sally on the first step of the stairs inside, she was at perfect height to kiss Jordy. "Young lady get on up to your room while me and Jordy have a talk!" snarled Hoytt.

"Don't hurt him! You hurt my fiance, I swear I will disown this family!" cried Sally.

"Fiance!?"" screamed Hoytt. He grabbed Jordy by the overalls and slammed him into the wall.

"S...s...sir, I...I...I proposed at dinner. I love your daughter! I know I am a hay-seed plow boy but I will work at your slaughterhouse! Just give me your blessin' to marry Sally!" cried Jordy.

Mama broke into the foyer "Don't lose your temper, Charlie!" she sneered.

"He's a hay-seed plow boy!"

"It wasn't very long ago when you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy who didn't have a row to hoe!" sneered Mama. "My daddy always said you wasn't worth a living. When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick but he was wrong and honey you are too! Sally looks at Jordy like I still look at you!"

From the living room, Drayton chimed in. "She's in love with him, she's in love with the boy, let them be!"

Hoytt lowered his eyes and let Jordy go. "You have my blessing..." he said, trailing off. "Just treat her with kindness and love. Respect her. Give her lots of children."


End file.
